What Jay Did To Alex
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: AU. Jay and Alex share an apartment and one day he does something that is sure to change alot of things. not jalex. femslash and implied slash. r&r. rating will probably change in the future.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the degrassi characters.**

**Summary: Jay and Alex live together. One day he does something to her that has unexpected results.**

**Warning: this is basically AU. No Jalex sorry. Fem slash and slash here and there.**

No pov.

Alex Nunez groaned as the sunlight filtered into her bedroom window. She covered her head with a pillow to block it out and as soon as she was on the verge of sleep her alarm clock went off.

"I hate Mondays." she groaned rolling out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen where her roommate, Jay Hogart, was already attacking the lucky charms.

"Morning." he says. She lets out a grunt turning on the coffee pot. After that she turns and leaves shortly after the shower can me heard running. Once he's sure she's actually in the shower he runs to his room and gets four pills wrapped in tissue. He quickly makes his way back to the kitchen and crushes them up so they are a soft powder. He after hearing the shower turn off he looks over his shoulder to make sure she isn't coming. He then pours the powder into the coffee cup adding coffee, sugar, and cream. He waits for Alex to come into the kitchen before handing her the cup and a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks." she says feeling more refreshed after her shower.

"Don't mention it." he replies. He turns to leave the kitchen with a smirk on his face that goes unseen by poor Lexi.

Alex pov.

Ugh why did Monday have to come? Couldn't stay the weekend for like I don't know...ever? And this coffee is better than usual. I think Jay has been working on not adding too much sugar. Usually he makes it so sweet it'd make a honey bee pass out. I glance over at the clock and...crap we're gonna be late.

"Jay hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I yell down the hall.

"Lex we got like 20 minutes!" he yells back. I walk down the hall to his room. Once I'm outside the door I say:

"That would be ok if we didn't live 40 minutes away." I don't know why the hell we live so far away but its better than living with my mom.

"Oh, right. Let's go then quit stallin'." he says walking out of the door. I shake my head and follow him out. I can tell today is going to be an interesting day.

Jay pov.

Oh yeah today is gonna be real interesting. I can't wait until those pill kick in. wonder what they are going to do to her. I glance over at her as I'm speeding down the road and she doesn't look any different. I don't think they're working. Good thing I put some in her juice too. Oh well. I pull into my parking space with...4 minutes until bell.

"Jay?! Have you lost the rest of your incredibly fragile mind?!" Alex more yells than asks me.

"What's wrong with you. Don't be such a wuss. I was only going like 100." I say. I look over at my now pale best friend who has my seat in the death grip.

"Oh is that all? I was wondering why a normally 40 minute ride took only 16. how silly of me to think you were going fast." she says.

"Exactly. Now come on, mr. Simpson says he'll give me detention if I'm late again." I say getting out. She follows but I notice its on shaky legs. I shake my head and smirk when she takes the last sip of her juice. Ah that's six of those pills I should see results soon. We make our way across the threshold to the classroom right before the bell rings.

"Mr. Hogart, Ms. Nunez I see Monday is off to a good start for you two." mr. Simpson says.

"And it can only get better." I say taking my seat beside Marco. "Sup Del Rossi?" I ask.

"The ceiling." he says not picking his head up.

"You ok?" I ask.

"No. Dylan came home last night." he says. I thought that was good.

"That's bad?" I ask.

"Not if you can overlook the fact we haven't seen each other in 6 months and he has energy like the energizer bunny. I haven't been to sleep yet." he says. Ohh.

"Sorry to hear that buddy." I say patting him on the back. Class drones on and about 30 minutes go by before I notice Alex start to squirm in her seat. Its working. Wonder how bad it'll be since she took 6.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Marco asks.

"Nothin I just put some femelle pills in her coffee and juice." I say.

"FemElle?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah its like Viagra for women." I say. His eyes bug out.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he whispers loudly.

"I just wanted to see how it'd affect her." I say shrugging.

"How many did you put in there?" he asks calming down a little.

"Four in her coffee and two in her juice before we got here." I say. His eyes widen.

"Six?! Is that even safe?!" he asks me. I shrug.

"Should be." I say. He looks at me before shaking his head.

"She is going to kill you when she finds out." he says.

"If my friend. If." I correct. Oh how I can't wait for this day to progress.

* * *

so here is chapter one. what do you think? should i continue or not? review and let me know. ALL reviews welcome. Rating may change in the future.


	2. Second Period

**Alright you wanted it you got it! I'm gonna continue and by popular demand this shall be a palex story! Yeah lets throw a palex party! No seriously cus you wanted it you get it. So read and review this chapter. Thanks. **

**Warning: the characters will probably be OOC. If they are lemme know.**

Jay pov.

Dude class just gets better and better. Like a few minutes ago her girlfriend came in. I'm not supposed to know about them though so that's our little secret. Lexi isn't quite ready to come outta the closet. But she will be soon. Its show your school spirit week and tall the cheerleaders are wearing their uniform today. Now her girl Jessica is a complete hottie. Brunette, baby blue eyes, fantastic smile, great body and personality and she's smart. But I think she has a thing for Paige cus if you overlook the hair Jessica is a Paige clone. And even though we only tolerate each other cus she and Lexi are friends Paige is really good lookin'. But Jessica and Paige just came strollin in with their cheer outfits and it is so funny watchin Alex squirm.

"Jay?" Marco calls me. I look over at him. "This was the best idea you've ever had." he says looking highly amused. Guess he got his gaydar fixed. Good.

"Oh yeah, much as it pains me to admit it Paige is a hottie." I whisper. I notice he's lookin at Lexi tryin not to laugh. I look up and see why. Paige and Jessica just sat on either side of poor Lexi. Ha! She's lookin back and forth between the two because they are talkin to her. Both facin her with their legs crossed. I also take notice to the fact she's tryin real hard to look them in the face.

Alex pov.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I mean I know I have a strong sex drive but this is fucking ridiculous! Sure I've always thought some of the girls at degrassi were hot but I shouldn't wanna have sex with them. Especially not Paige or Manny. No! Bad thoughts about Manny in her spirit squad uniform. And what the hell are these women babbling about?

"Alex!" I hear. I turn and look up but stop short. Why oh why does ms. Hatzilakos have such a nice rack? Look at her face! She's old. Ok there's her face.

"Huh?" I ask and I know I sound dazed.

"Are you ok?" she asks slightly leaning over my desk. Stop it woman! No no no Lexi! Bad Alex. Bad bad Alex. You should be spanked. Hmm. Maybe Paige would do it. Ah!

"I'm fine." I squeak. She gives me a funny look but nods. When she moves I finally notice how this classroom is set up. Who's bright idea was it to put all the tables in a circle around this room? And who told Jess to sit across from me. She has nice legs. Very nice tan legs I'd love to kiss up until she-

"Lexi!" Paige yells.

"Gah! Huh?" I ask turning to her.

"Are you listening to me?" she asks. No I wish you'd shut the hell up and let me take you hard and fast on the table.

"Of course." I say instead. Don't want to freak her out. She doesn't even know I'm gay. You know I think I'm ready to tell everyone. I look up and Jessica, who is effortless looking sexy. She looks up and gives me a sexy smile and uncrosses her legs. Oh. Pink undies. Looks like somebody is needing a release. I have to bite my lip to not moan out at the thoughts I'm having. Oh yeah. We are so meeting after class.

"What did I say then?" Paige asks. Damn is she still talking? I can think of a few things I'd love for her to do with her mouth and I assure you talking is no where on that list.

"She never shuts up does she?" Manny whispers in my ear. Ok two questions. One: when did her voice become that sexy? And two: when did she get here? I smile at her and shake my head.

"You said something about the Dot?" I ask. She looks at me like she wants to club me in the head. Sexy look. I'd let her. Hit me over the head and spank me cus I've been naughty. Oh this has to stop. "Ms. H? Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask. Jess smirks at me. Oh she's coming out after me. He he. I like the way her mind works.

Jessica pov.

My poor baby. She looks like she's going crazy. I wonder what's wrong with her. Oh well. Might just work to my advantage. I'm on my way to the bathroom to meet her now. I already know she's going to be leaning over the sink. Just by the urgency in her voice. I asked to go to my locker shortly after she left and thankfully ms. Hatzilakos didn't question it. I walk into the bathroom and as soon as she sees me she tries to ravish me.

"Alex? Baby slow down." I say. She pulls back a little to look at me. She smiles at me in that sexy way only she can and starts to kiss my neck.

"Y'know I'm starting to rethink this keeping us a secret thing." she says. Really?

"Seriously?" I ask. I feel her nod and lick my neck. Don't moan too loud you're still in school Jessica!

"Yep. I don't have like having to sneak around to kiss you anymore." she says before she kisses me and oh hello tongue. Don't pass out from the sensation. Don't. Pass. Out. It feels soooo goood. I pull back panting.

"Only if you're sure." I say. She starts on my neck again. I feel her hand working its way down. I snap out of my daze and follow suit with my own.

"Oh I'm sure." she says.

"Good. A little lower." I say breathlessly. We're about to get to the good stuff when.

"Lexi!" Marco bursts in. we spring apart so quickly I almost fall. "Ms. Hatzilakos is getting worried." he says. Is he trying to hold in a smile?

"Oh. Well tell her I'm trying to make out with my girl. Among other things." she says. His eyes widen.

"Aww. I would but then you'd get in trouble and Jessica's parents would be called and she'd get grounded and then you wouldn't get to make out for weeks." he says sweetly. She glares at him

"I don't like you little man." she says walking out. Aww. Poor thing. She's blaming Marco cus she didn't get her smoochies. I sigh following her. I look at him on my way out.

"Is it just me or does it seem like this is going to be an interesting day?" I ask.

"Oh real interesting." he says with a knowing smile. He's up to something and its only second period!

* * *

alright wonderful readers i need some reviews for this chapter. let me know if you are still enjoying it. or if you feels sorry for alex yet.


	3. Paige

**Ladies and gentlereaders, we are finally getting to Paige's pov on things. Wonder what kinda thoughts she has...**

Paige pov.

Goodness gracious second period is boring as hell! Ms Hatzilakos isn't talking about anything I care about. I mean who cares about what happens if you mix some chemical thingy with another. And what is up with Lexi? She's acting really weird. She's all fidgety and stuff. Its actually cute. Yes yes I know what you're thinking. Paige thinks a girl is being cute?! Oh well. Dylan almost had a heart attack when I told him I had a crush on Alex. He was surprised. I know why. Because everybody thinks I'm this shallow boy crazy cheerleader. They only got half of it right. I am shallow. I'm not a cheerleader I'm THE cheerleader. As in the one who rules the school. Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree after all. ew why is spinner smiling at me again? I wish he'd just stop and...do something else with his face. Oh gross he blew a kiss at me. Yack! I mean he's ok...in an highly unadorable his name isn't Alex Nunez kind of way. Speaking of Alex I turn and look at her and see she's staring at Jessica. She's an ok person I guess. I don't like the way she looks at Lexi when she thinks nobody is watching. Oh yeah I know that look all too well. The look she always has is the 'I want to club you over the head and drag you into a janitors closet and make you come so hard you catch amnesia look'. I should know. I perfected that look towards her. I see Lexi smile and I look towards Jessica. That hussy is flirting with my future girlfriend.

"Lex? Are you and Jessica together?" I hear Manny ask. The answer better be no.

"Yeah." is nobody listening to me?

"Really? Since when?" she asks. Yeah Lexi why don't I know that uber tramp is moving in on marked territory.

"About four months." Lexi says.

"And why are we just finding out?!" I whisper yell. She looks down.

"I didn't know how you'd take me being a lesbian." she says. As the best news in the world!

"Sweetie we've known each other all our lives do you really think it would bother us?" Manny asks. It doesn't bother me one bit. Actually it gives me hope.

"I don't know!" she whispers. You know Lexi seems a little...frustrated. Maybe 1800- contacts over there isn't doing something right. What? Oh don't give me that look everybody knows her eyes are brown and not blue. I know Lexi should ditch the thing and go out with me. I guarantee I'd get rid of that frustration.

"Well it doesn't matter. We still love you." I say.

"Right." Manny says. We lean over and hug her and I swear I feel her tremble and bite her lip.

Alex pov.

Oh this is bloody torture I tell ya! They just hugged me while they are looking all sexy and what not I just wanna make em scream so loud they lose their voices and have to whisper my name. Wait wait whoa! These are your best friends One is jay's girlfriend. He's your other best friend! I need help. Yep. Its official and- oh thank the merciful heavens the bell just rang. I jump up and pull Jessica out the door with me. We are going upstairs to the bathroom where nobody goes. And you know she seems more than willing. As soon as we're in she pushes me against the door and kisses me. Mmm. Skip the talking me like this. She starts to kiss my neck and works her way lower. She raises my shirt to kiss my stomach and undoes my pants. She yanks them off and slings my legs over my shoulders. I feel her breath right where I want it most and then...

"Jess you in there?!" someone yells through the door. What. The. Fuck?! Is this national don't let Lexi get any day or something?!

"Yeah Marco be right out!" she yells. No! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this. I sigh and put my pants back on and we fix ourselves. We open the door and if looks could kill we'd have a dead Marco.

"Paige said she needs to see you ASAP" he says.

"Ok. How did you find me?" she asks. Good question.

"Sprint is a wonderful company. You have your gps turned on." he says. She nods.

"Alright. See you in fourth period baby." she says giving me a small kiss. I give her a smile and a nod. When she's out of sight I turn to Marco.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Lexi bu-" I cut him off.

"You go ta hell! You go ta hell and you die!" I say before stomping off.

Paige pov.

I had Marco go and get lassie because the way they ran out I know they were going to make out. Its time I laid down the law. I've even got Manny beside me. She totally supports my crush and she thinks we'd make a cute couple. Of course we wouldn't make a cute couple. We'd make a hot couple. Anyway I see Jessica turn the corner.

"Hey Paige what's up?" she asks all cheerily.

"I need you to break up with Lexi." I say sweetly. She looks at me and laugh. While she's laughing I'm serious.

"No." she says. Uh did she just say no to me?

"Uh yeah. I want to go out with her and I have for a long time. If you leave her now I'd be more than happy to still be friends." I say. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Look uber bitch, I don't know who you think you are but me and Lexi? We're gonna be together for a long time and there is nothing and I do mean nothing you can do about it." she doesn't know who she's dealing with does she. Silly girl.

"Don't make me get dirty." I say.

"Bring it all ya want. You and Lexi are never gonna happen if I can help it." she says what now?

"Oh hell no! Girl you don't know who the hell you're dealing with! I'll kick you in ya forehead and make ya tonsils fall out! I'll-" Manny cuts me off.

"Paige! Give it up." she says. Oh no no no. what Paige Michalchuk wants Paige Michalchuk gets.

* * *

so right before i wrote this chapter i was watching south park and then madea goes to jail. so that's where two of the phrases came from. and i'm not sure if canada has sprint. anybody know? review please


	4. Before Gym Class

Jay pov.

You know I'm starting to feel a little sorry for Lexi. I mean she can't get any cus somebody is always interrupting her and those pills seem to be pretty darn strong. She's becoming getting a bit testy though. But that doesn't mean I still can't mess with he- oh can today get any better! It just started raining and we have gym in like 10 minutes! Hmm. I wonder what would happen if the heat just mysteriously got cranked up. Good results. Paige, Manny, and Jess all have gym with me and Lexi and with the heat blastin they are gonna sweat and poor Alex is gonna blow a fuse. Jayson you are a genius.

Paige pov.

Lexi's been a little bitchy for the past hour. I hope that Jessica tramp didn't do anything because I would really hate to have to hurt her. Well no I wouldn't but I don't see how that's the point.

"Hey jay!" I call running behind the toad from hell.

"Well hello Paigey How's life treating you?" he asks.

"Well actuall-" I start only to be cut off.

"Wonderful. I don't care." he says turning away. You see this is why I don't like him. Not at all.

"Jay what's wrong with Alex?" I ask getting down to business. He seems to think over it for a minute.

"Mark ran away again. She's really stressed about him. You know she loves that puppy more than anything." awww. Poor marky. Poor Lexi. "I think she just needs a hug." he says looking sad. She should have said something!

Alex pov.

Why oh why is today happening? I mean I've never noticed how much of a great ass Paige has before. And and what ever is wrong with me is getting worse! I can't even stand to be touched now! What kind of shit is this?! The kind that will drive me crazy if I don't get a release soon! I think I'll be ok because I have gym next. Sure it would have been better if it hadn't started raining but now I can play basketball. That'll distract me. Yep. Just play and not worry about Paige running around in those tight very short shorts looking good enough to e-

"Alex! Sweetie I'm so sorry." I hear Paige says. Huh.

"You're sorry?" I ask snapping out of my very entertaining fantasy I started.

"Yeah. About mark." she says walking towards me. Uh oh. I know that look. She's gonna hug me. Which wont be good because if she does I won't be able to control myself. So I start backing away. Wait mark? What's wrong with my puppy?

"What about him?" I ask her still backing away. I feel a desk behind me and I'm wondering how the hell I managed to back into a classroom.

"Jay told me he ran away." she says. He what?

"What?!" I yell. I'm about to say something else but she hugs me. And oh does it feel nice. And so does her ass. Which I'm squeezing. Bad hands! Let her ass go. Bad bad hands. But she isn't stopping me so she must not mind. She hugs me a little tighter and I'm enjoying the contact. Not because she's hot or anything, well there's that too because well...'hello Paige' but because she's Paige. Ok did that even make sense? no. I didn't get it either. She pulls back and looks at me for a second. Then she's kissing me. Oh yeah! Paige Michalchuk is kissing me. Her lips are so very soft. She starts backing up pulling me with her until she's sitting on a desk with me between her legs. I lick her bottom lip and we both moan a little when our tongues touch. Damn I could kiss her forever. But I can't. And there's a reason why. What's the reason?...oh shit I have a girlfriend! Who's name isn't Paige. Actually I'm not sure what her name is right now because Paige's hand is up my shirt but I'm sure it aint Paige. I pull back.

"What? Something wrong?" Paige asks panting. I nod eyes wide.

"Uh yeah! I have a girlfriend." I say moving away from her and her sexiness. Damn you Paige Michalchuk I hate sexy people. They are evil. And Paige is the queen of evil.

"But she isn't me." she says.

"Ya know I'm actually aware of that fact. That seems to be what stopped me." I say sarcastically.

"Maybe you should leave her then." Paige says. Ok did I miss something.

"Why would I do that?" I ask. I'm seriously thinking I missed something.

"Because, why would you settle for imitation when you could have the real thing?" she asks in response and her voice is low and very very sexy. Damn I wanna fuck her. I swallow hard when she starts walking towards me.

"I-" I'm cut off.

"Lexi, Paige, will you two hurry up? You're going to be late." Marco says. I take a deep breath and look at him.

"You want me to commit murder don't you? I mean you really do have death wish." I say getting up. Hell even Paige looks pissed for being interrupted. I guess I should be thanking Marco because had he not shown up I'm not sure what would have happened but I'm almost positive it would've felt good. Really good in fact.

"But I-" he starts.

"Shut up." I say walking past. Lets just hope that gym class goes without any events. Wish me luck.

* * *

so here is a really really short update. i'll try to make the next one longer. with the direction this story is headed, the rating will be changing soon. review please?


	5. Gym Class

Paige pov.

Ugh. Hasn't anyone ever heard of air conditioning? This gym is so hot. And so is Alex. Oh yeah she looks damn good over there in her wife beater and gym shorts. She keeps giving me funny looks. Well mostly my breasts but that's apart of me so I say me. She looks over at me quickly and...is she drooling? Ok Paige. Time to show her you can be sexy and sweep your girl off of her feet.

Alex pov.

I hate P.E. Usually I love it but not today. Bad enough its raining but also the air is busted. We haven't done anything other than stretch but quite a few of us are working up a good sweat. That Darcy chick, she's kinda hot. Manny well she speaks for herself. You'd have to be blind to not notice her hotness. Hell even that Emma girl is lookin good. But Paige. Oh Paige stands out. Like a lot. Sweat dripping down her chest below the neckline of her shirt. And now she's turning around with her fantastic ass and oh mother of spongebob! She's bending over and its taking everything in my will power to not run over and drag her into the locker room an-

"Michalchuk! Nunez!" the coach yells.

"Yes coach Stevens?" Paige responds while I grunt.

"You two go get the dodge balls from my office, eh?" he asks. We both nod and make our way towards his office. I let Paige walk in first, mainly because I want to watch her ass as she walks. This...the shorts she's wearing...have to be the only reason I showed up for class today. After we're inside I make my way over to the locker where the balls are.

"Are you ok Lexi?" she asks out of nowhere. I nod.

"I'm fine Paige. Just a little hot and wondering what the hell this coach is thinking getting us to play dodge ball." I say. "Here." I say handing her one of the bags of balls. She doesn't respond but I do hear the door shut. I stand up and turn to face her and she's walking towards me with a predatory look on her face. "Paige?" I ask.

Paige pov.

"Paige?" she asks turning toward me. I smirk at her walking toward her with a sexy sway to my hips.

"Yes?" I ask smiling sweetly.

"Don't you want to open the door and get that bag of balls out to the gym?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nope. Lexi, what do you see in that Jessica girl?" I ask. Her eyes widen slightly.

"What do you mean what do I see in her? She's a sweet, kind, attractive, intelligent girl. I'd be crazy to not be interested." she says backing away from me as I walk closer.

"You sure it has nothing to do with the fact she reminds everyone of me?" I ask. So I'm a little conceited. But hello, the only difference between us is our hair color and the fact she has Lexi. For now.

"W-what a-a-are you talking about?" she stutters falling back into the chair behind coach's desk.

"Tell me you haven't noticed." I whisper leaning dangerously close to her. She bites her lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she says trying to sound firm but the look in her eye tells me everything. She wants me! Yay! Ok time to do a mental victory dance.

"But she isn't me. You know you shouldn't settle for imitation." I say leaning in closer.

"I really care about her." she says breathing heavily. Suddenly a song pops into my head so of course I sing.

"She ain't got that boom like I do/ And she don't move the room like I do/ And she ain't got the jump in her trunk/ Or the bump that you want/ And the girl ain't got the moves like I do," I sing straddling her lap. She gulps loudly. Oh yeah Paige. Work the sexy. "And she ain't got that boom like I do/ And she don't move the room like I do/ And she don't put that curl in your toes/ When she makes her body roll/ And the girl don't work it slow like I do." I sing into her ear rolling my hips slowly on her lap. She lets out a groan that sounds like it hurts.

"Paige?" she whimpers. so... I take the chance and kiss her hard. Damn she's a good kisser.

"Paige, Alex coa- oh! Sorry!" Marco says interrupting us again. I slide off Lexi's lap slowly making sure she actually feels what she's missing.

Alex pov.

I am going to jail! I shot Marco a glare but my eyes kinda roll back when Paige slides off my lap slowly. I know I should really really love him right now because if he hadn't came in I would've came. But that's the reason I'm royally pissed at him right now. I didn't! He came into the room and I didn't get a chance to! Fuck! Anyway he Paige and I all make our way back to the gym with the balls. I'm the wrong person to choose to throw right now.

"Nunez! You're throwing! Del Rossi! You're dodging." I can't help but smile at the horrified expression on his face. Ah I'll go easy on him. Everybody on the dodging side are moving like ants in the sun. Marco is hiding over by jay talking about something. I glance at him and remember every last opportunity missed today. I call out.

"Marco?!" he turns to me and as soon as he does I beam him in the forehead with the ball. He should've dodged.

"Pain." he says before falling. Oh yeah. I feel a little better.

* * *

i know i promised a longer chapter but it was to tempting to not write. and i know its not as funny as it could be but i wanted it out. i don't own the song. its she aint got that boom like i do by blaque. readers i promise that soon i'll put poor lexi out of her misery. review please?


	6. Juice

Paige pov.

Ok so the day is finally over. I am beyond happy and I'm also on my way to Lexi's place. Which is not unusual since we always hang out and do homework at her place on Monday's. But this Monday will be different. At least it will be if I can get away from Hazel.

"Alright Hazel! Call ya later and see ya tomorrow and all that!" I say loudly running to my car. Although I think I'm going to go home and shower first. Ya know just in case I get well...lucky. Hehe.

Jay pov.

Alright today at school was almost painful to watch. I remember what happened to the poor girl or should I say the poor Marco in 4th block:

_we were sitting in class just hanging seeing as how we didn't have anything to do. Alex looking like someone ran over her dog and Paige looking like a love sick puppy. I looked to my left which was out the door and noticed Jessica motioning for Alex to come out into the hallway. Although my little Italian buddy didn't see Jessica he and Lexi asked to be excused at the sametime. The teacher of course let them go cus well why wouldn't she? Anyway so their gone a good twenty minutes and all of a sudden I hear screaming from the hallway_

"_You walking closet! I'm going to rip your high priced foot off and beat you with it!" Lexi screamed._

"_I'm sorry Lexi! Really!" Marco yelled. Then he let out the loudest, most girly scream I have ever heard when she lunged at him. He spent a good five minutes running and screaming and she chased him shouting about how she was going to beat him so bad he forgot what money was. Good times. _

But now school is out and Paige is coming over. Wonder if I can hurry home and sneak a few more into her juice she drinks in the afternoons?

Alex pov.

Today has been...fucked! That little shit Marco interrupted me and Jessica during 4th block. I wanted to rip off his manicured hand and feed it to him. We were so close:

_picture it. Fourth block. 2008(yeah I know the time line is off but hey the first thing that came to mind). I'm sitting in this utterly boring class which is even more boring since we don't have anything to do. I glance over toward the door and there is my very sexy girlfriend motioning for me to come into the hallway. I didn't pay no mind when Marco asked to go to the bathroom at the sametime because hello not thinking of him. Anyway when I got out there she automatically pulled me to the girls locker room. You'd think someone had noticed us but they didn't or so I thought. When we got in there she attacked my mouth. She forced her tongue into my mouth and I was more than happy to let it in. we kissed for a few minutes before her hands started roaming my body. She cupped my breast with one hand while her other one traveled south and then..._

"_Jessica! Marco wants to see you!" some girl I've never seen before interrupted us. For Marco! Oh I was pissed and Jess knew it. My right eye twitched and I let out a battle cry. I stormed out of the locker room and he saw me coming_

"_You little hobbit from the pits of hell I'm gonna kill you!" and he ran. The rest is pretty much a blur. _

Anyway right now...shit I have to ask Paige for a ride. And she's ...gone. Ah hell. You know I'm thinkin of moving to a place where buses go. ok. Lets see here...Manny!

"Manny!" I call out. She turns to me and smiles. Maybe that's not a good idea.

"Hey Lexi! What's up?" yep bad idea cus while she's running I'm staring at her breasts. Oh hell.

"Um can I get a ride home?" I ask. She nods.

"Sure! Let's go." she says. Ok Lexi. You can be a good girl.

Jay pov.

Maybe it was a little wrong leaving Lexi like that but she'll find a ride. But I was a good boy. I only added two. Hehe. Just for kicks I put two in each bottle here cus I know she'll offer Paige some. Oh how I wonder how this will play out. Chances are I'll never know though. Unless I 'stumble in accidentally' and get an eyeful. Which would be wrong cus well it's Lexi. In the past I'd say way hot now I say way gross. Anyway only time will tell...

Paige pov.

Ok I'm showered, smelling good, and ready for some Lexi. Oh yeah. I know for a fact that Lexi wont just go for anybody and if she goes for me well then she feels something and that just helps me out bunches. I pull up just as Manny and Alex do. Wonder why she didn't ride with jay or ask me for one? Oh well.

"Hey Paige." Manny says all...well Manny like.

"Hey Manny, Lexi." I greet. Lexi looks at my boobs then my face then she...runs. ok.

"What's her drama?" Manny asks. I shrug and we make our way up the stairs Lexi just ran up. When we get inside Lexi and jay are talking and jay is smirking.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" Lexi asks.

"No reason." he says with a shrug. "Anyway, me and my beautiful girlfriend have a date at the movies. Catch you two ladies later." he says. Hmm. Oh well that leaves the house to me and Lexi. And I don't mind.

"Want a juice?" she asks like always. And like always I accept.

So there will be no more torture for the poor Lexi critter. I promise. I think. Anyway quick update. Review and who knows the rating may change in the next chapter...


	7. Skills

* * *

**warning!! warning!! rating change!! **

Paige pov.

Right now I'm having a hard time concentrating on the work in front of me. I don't know what is wrong but I'm horny as hell. And Lexi is looking really good right now. I haven't had anything out of the ordinary today. Regular breakfast, lunch, and Lexi and I just downed 4 juices each. Nothing weird. But right now... I don't know. Anyway Lexi is looking pretty bad herself.

"Le-" I'm cut off by her lips. She just kissed me out of nowhere. But I'm not complaining. She's kissing me hard and fast and I love it. Her tongue is in my mouth dancing against mine and oh boy I could come just from this. But she has other things in mind. She's trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck and sucking on my collar bone. Oh yeah. Paige is getting lucky.

Alex pov.

I don't know what the hell possessed me at this moment but I'm tired of just looking at her. I mean its obvious I want her and she wants me. And the moaning she's doing as I'm kissing around the exposed skin of her chest is tellin me she's with me 100 on this. I grab the hem of her shirt ready to lift it but she stops me. Paige!? What the hell is wrong with you?! I scream in my mind.

"Something wrong?" I ask kissing her neck again but I still haven't moved my hands away from the shirt. Well I moved one. Its cupping her breast. Oh hello ms. Nipple. My name is Lexi's hand.

"Lexi wait." she says pulling my hand away from her breast. But they were getting along so well.

"What?" I ask. She panting and her chest is rising and falling and looking so very tempting.

"Before we do anything I need to know if you feel anything other than lust for me." she says. Is she crazy.

"Well duh. I mean even if it were just lust I wouldn't even consider this. I care about you Paige. That's the only reason we've gotten this far." I tell her.

"What about Jessica?" she asks with a slight smile. I can't help but notice the hopeful look in her eye. Hell I forgot about Jessica.

"I'll break up with her." I say without a doubt. I know I would.

"You'd do that just to be with me?" she asks with a loving smile.

"Yeah. You were right ear-" she cuts me off by kissing me. Ok! Back to the action.

No pov.

The passion between the two grew with each kiss and every touch. Alex stood up bringing Paige with her. She lifts Paige's shirt over her head. She ran her hands flat along Paige's stomach finally reaching the bra covered breasts she had dreamed and fantasized about for well over a year. She reaches around and frees the two very very tempting breasts from their confines and begins to toy with a nipple. Paige moans and arches her back slightly before pulling Lexi into another fiery kiss. She starts to walk forward, backing Lexi toward her room.

The two finally made it to Alex's room. Discarding clothes along the way. Touching, kissing, memorizing, tasting, loving. They finally fall back onto the bed with Paige straddling Alex's legs. She begins to kiss down her neck.

"I've wanted this for so long." she whispers.

"Well hurry the hell up." Lexi replies before changing their positions.

Alex pov.

Paige's body is so fucking beautiful. I'll admire later though. Right now I have plans. I kiss down to her breast with those perfect pink nipples. Hey I'm Alex. We're about to become friends. I take one into my mouth swirling my tongue around it and I feel it hardening. I nibble a little before switching to the other one.

"Alex.." she sighs out. Yeah baby. Its the only name you're gonna remember when I'm done with you. I start kissing down her stomach but she pulls me back up. Hey your loss. She flips me on my back and her mouth and hands start roaming my body. One hand massaging my left breast while she nibbles on the other and her other hand is...

Paige pov.

...between her legs. I couldn't just lay there. I wanted...no I needed to touch her. And I'm doing it. She's so wet. I slip my middle finger between her folds and rub the tip of my finger over her clit a little. Finally impatience gets the best of me and I enter her with two fingers. I start to thrust in and out slowly and her hips are matching me. She's moaning and sighing my name and I've never heard anything more sexy. She pulls me into a kiss that makes my head spin and I start to thrust harder and faster. I curl my fingers in her slightly and she goes wild. Her orgasm has her shaking and moaning so loudly I think the people down the hall heard us. She finally calms down and her walls relax so I can extract my fingers. She lays there catching her breath for a minute before kissing me deeply.

"I wanna fuck you with my strap-on." she says. All I can do is moan in response. She kisses me again before leaning over and reaching under her bed and pulling out... a shoe box. ok. She reaches in and pulls out a tan dildo and I'm already dripping all over her bed but the thought of her fucking me with it is driving me fucking insane. She looks at my face and hops off the bed putting it on and adjusting the straps. She crawls back on between my legs and oh will she hurry up...

Alex pov.

...she just yanked me up towards her body. I instantly settle between her legs.

"I'm not exactly gentle so are you sure?" I ask. I need to be sure that she's sure before I beat it out the frame. She nods.

"Yes." she says. I start kissing down her neck and toward her collar bone again before reaching between us to smear some of her wetness around. God she's soaked. I enter her slowly and I'm still for a moment. Ya know I am nice enough to let her adjust to the size cus I slipped a finger in and boy she's T-I-G-H-T. Once I'm sure she's good to go I start to pump in and out of her. I bring her legs up to rest on my shoulders then I pick up the pace. She's not moaning. She's fucking screaming and I'm loving it. With every movement its rubbin against my clit so hey I'm getting mine while she's getting hers.

"Harder Lexi! Fuck me harder baby!" yes ma'am. She is so sexy right now. Sweating and moaning under me. I can tell she's close so I reach down and rub circles around her clit with my fingers. She comes so hard its like a freight train rolling down a hill at 110 mph with now breaks but that doesn't stop me. I slow down to slow and shallow thrusts and when she's about caught her breath I start up again. She looks shocked. But doesn't protest. I start fucking her hard and deep. The second orgasm rips through her whole body.

"Alex!!" I swear that sounded like two people. Oh well. She looks dazed so I pull out of her taking the strap on off. We're both panting and feeling good. I came with her both times so hey I guess I could rest a bit. After I catch my breath she looks at me with a satisfied smile. Oh yeah. Lexi got skills.

"Alex what the fuck?!" damn. How and when did Jessica get in here.

* * *

yeah i changed the rating and i put her out of her misery. woo hoo!! let me get some reviews people.


	8. End?

Jessica pov.

Alright I've always known she was attracted to Paige. You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to miss it. But hello. Couldn't she spare me two minutes to say its over.

"Want to explain this?" I ask glaring at Paige. She shoots me a grin that says 'yeah bitch, I took your girl.'

"Well Jessica, looks like we just got done fu-" Alex cuts Paige off.

"Jess, I- I care about you ya know. But I- I want to be with Paige. I'm sorry." she says. Had it been any other girl I would have backed off but this is Paige Michalchuk. There is no way I'm stepping down that quickly.

"You want to end this? Us? For this bitch?" I spit.

"Jess. Calm down. She's not a bitch but to answer your obvious question, yeah. We're over. For her." she says smiling fondly at Paige.

"Lexi you've lost your got damn mind if you think I'm gonna let you go to that tramp." I say.

"Who are you calling a tramp you uber slut. Wonder how all those grass stains got on your back last year..." she trails off. I lose it.

Alex pov.

Jessica just lost it. She let out xena type battle cry, scary as hell, and pounced. I was quick to react ya know. I'm not dumb. I got the video camera. Hey call me sick all you want but jay and Alex need something to bond over. This is missing something. Mud. And Jessica naked. That would be hot. She just bitch slapped Paige and Paige just hit her with a mean right hook. They're rolling around on the bed. A pure picture of hotness and...whoa. Jessica doesn't have on a bra.

"You bitch! That was my favorite top!" she screams at Paige. Paige is bold as hell to fight naked. And how I'm loving it. Now they're moving around the room trading blows and I'm the sports announcer.

"G'day everybody. We're now recording the high school cheer-bitch in their natural habitat. A cat fight. We don't wanna get to close for these animals are fierce." I say in my best john madden voice. Paige pushes Jessica back and she goes out the window. Thank god the way this complex is made there's a rise outside so she landed on the ground two feet from the window. So I take the liberty to push Paige out after her. I move to the window and oh boy! There's mud. Thank the heavens! And the weather man! They're out there rolling around with no sign of tiring. There's hair pulling and slapping and I'm thankful this is a private complex. Every apartment is separated by a fence so nobody can see Paige's nakedness. Except me and camera of course.

"Lex!" I hear. Shit jay is home. I had no real intention of him finding out but looks like I'm too late. "Holy shit! Is that...and is that over there?! And...in mud?!" he asks quickly. I nod sadly. "Alexandra you are a lucky girl!" he says like a kid in a candy store. "I'm getting popcorn." he says. ok.

"Hey hey hey, that's my girlfriend out there and you're thinking about popcorn!?" I ask loudly but the two coo coo's outside don't hear me.

"You're right. I'm... I'm sorry Lexi." he says. And he should be.

"Good. I think it At least deserves a slice of pizza." I say. He nods quickly before running out the room and getting the pizza. When he comes back they're done fighting and he looks disappointed.

"Dammit! I miss all the good stuff." I nod. Feel sorry for him. The girls look at me and I quickly hide the camera. They go back to eyeing each other looking more sexy than I thought possible and right now I wanna fuck Paige's brains loose.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" Jessica asks Paige.

"Why don't you just move on?!" Paige retorts.

"Hey, girls, there's no need to fight over little old Lexi here." jay says but shuts up when they glare.

"Look Jessica, if it means anything, that Deborah girl likes you." I say.

"From home economics?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nah, from gym." the thinks for a moment before her eyes light up.

"Oh that...wow. You think?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah. I'll call Marco and get the number." I say. When I turn I make sure the vid is saved and put my camera up. I hear Paige and Jessica apologizing to each other as I sit down.

_'hello?' he answers somewhat out of breath. Wonder what he was doin._

_'hey Marco, its Lexi. I'm not interruptin nothing am I?' I ask. I hear his breath hitch. I so am!_

_'n-no. What's up?' he asks. _

_'well i-' he cuts me off. _

_'actually Lexi now isn't a good time! Talk to ya later bye!' he says before hangin up. He said that last part so fast I almost didn't catch it._

I smirk when I put the phone down.

"Jay I need your car." I say.

"Where you goin baby?" Paige asks. My smirk gets wider.

"Marco said he wanted to see me. I shouldn't be long. I didn't get her number but I'm sure she'll give it to you." I say. I give Paige a quick kiss before leaving the house. All I can think to myself in the car is 'dun dun duh dun duh dun...have no need to fear. The sex preventer is here!' boy I got problems.

* * *

this might be the end but that's up to you guys. so do i end it here?


	9. Go away

Paige pov.

Marco wanted to see her?! I'm going to hit him in the head tomorrow! I swear it. I had plans with her. And he just..just asks her to come over. Grr. But when she get back Paigey has plans for her Lexi and lets just say I don't think either of us will be in school tomorrow...

Alex pov.

So maybe this is a little evil and he might not even be trying to get some. But I'm going to do anything I can to make sure Marco doesn't get a happy. Hell no. he made me suffer through the day and now its time to return the favor. I'm about 5 minutes away from his apartment and I thank anybody listening he was dumb enough to give me a key to his place. He did say come over when ever and just walk in. so...i'm thinking that's what I'm going to do. I just pulled up in front of his building. I shut the car off and make my way to his apartment door. Ah gross, he's getting some. He's like a brother! But... I gotta do what I gotta do. I unlock the door and walk in on them in the living room.

"Marco!" I exclaim loudly. He lets out a scream that somewhere between either Prince or Micheal jackson in the glory years. "You got somethin on your butt." I say flopping down on the chair turning on the tv.

"Alex?! Do you mind?!" Dylan yells.

"Nah I don't mind. Go ahead and get dressed." I say dismissively.

"Uh, we're fucking here!" Dylan yells. I scrunch my nose up.

"Y'know its rude to do that in front of company." I say.

"Well get the hell out!" Marco this time. I put on the wounded friend look.

"But you said I was always welcome." I say.

"Marco, you're an idiot." Dylan says calmly. Its time for me to play 'all caring friend.' even though I agree.

"Hey! He isn't an idiot!" I say. Marco nods.

"Thank you Alex." he says. So I continue.

"He's just not very bright." I say. Marco nods again.

"That's rig- hey!" he says. I smile.

"Would ya look'a that time. Gotta go! Bye!" I say running out. Oh yeah, I shall concoct some kind of evil plan to put him in a pissy mood tomorrow. Victory shall be mine. Mwahhahaha damn I really shouldn't do that.

Marco pov.

Ugh I can't believe Lexi! I understand she's a little pissed I was spending today messing around with her chances at getting some but to just walk in here while I'm in the middle of...doing it?! The nerve of that girl. That's it. Tomorrow I am so telling her this whole thing was jay's idea. Yep. She's not gonna try and make me a bitch.

Paige pov.

Alex just walked in the door and am I happy. Now jay can leave.

"Alright jayson, your beloved car is home. Get the hell out." I say pushing him towards the door.

"Scuse me? This is my apartment, you can't just mmffffhhophh" the rest is cut off when I slam the door in his face. I turn to Lexi with a predatory look and start to walk towards her.

"Hey Lexi." I say. She gulps backing away. Where the hell does she think she's going? Not too far.

"H-hey Paige." she says. I smile and grab her hand pulling her back towards her bedroom. Tonight, we have fun!

Alex pov.

Ok so away from Paige I feel like my regular self. But when I'm around this sexy blond beast, my libido is like on overdrive. It almost hurts. But it feels so good right about now since she's kissing on my neck and moving lower. She's lightly rubbing me through my pants and my body is on fire. She unzips my pants but we're interrupted by a knock on the front door. I growl before getting up.

"If you're not, sick, dying, or already dead, you better prepare for death!" I yell at the door. I fling it open with as much frustration as I can.

"Hey Lexi." my mom says.

"Mom?! What the hell do you want?!" I ask. She's interrupting something very important even if she doesn't know this.

"I need help lex," she starts.

"And you're just realizing this now?" I ask. She gives me a look.

"Not that kinda help, money wise. Please Lexi, help me out baby girl." she pleads.

"Then will you go away?" I ask. I don't mean to be rude but a girls got needs.

"Forever if you want." she says. I shake my head.

"Not forever, just for now. Wait here." I say before going to jay's bedroom. Eh, he wont mind if my mom uses his credit card.

"Jay's card?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm broke at the moment and he won't mind. I'm sure. Now...g'way. Come back tomorrow afternoon." I say. She nods and hugs me.

"Thank you so much Lexi,"

"You're welcome mom,"

"You don't know how much this means-"

"Anytime mom,-"

"To me. You're a life saver-"

"That's nice mom. Bye now."

"Alex. I love you so much. That bastard Chad just-"

"Lovely story mom. Talk to ya later."

"Up and left me and he took everything lex. Everything -"

"How wonderful. Catch ya later."

"And he used up all my credit-"

"Sorry to hear that. Now mom I'm gonna need you to go."

"Cards. Ok I'll leave in a minute. But-"

"Alright mother. This is-"

"I thought what we had was real ya-"

"Getting out of hand I need you to-"

"Know. I always thought he was a good-"

"Respect my autho ri tie! And go cus-"

"Man at heart. In the beginning he was-"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something very-"

"So sweet and he bought me flowers-"

"Important for school so ya know, come by about-"

"And candy. He was such a gentleman. And i-"

"4 or 5 and we'll-"

"I don't know what I was thinkin Lexi. You be careful sweetie-"

"Talk then."

"See ya tomorrow." then she's gone. It took all of that but she's gone. I walk back in my room and Paige is holy shit I could come just from this. My girl is masturbating and...and I love this. Tonight will be a very good night.

* * *

**So ya wanted me to continue so I did. Hope it was remotely amusing for some of you. Review plz. As you can see i had a slight cartman moment. forgive me.  
**


	10. It Hurts To Be Marco

Alex pov.

Its Tuesday morning and I feel like I just won the lottery. Mega millions jackpot baby!

"Hey, what's with the smile?" Manny asks with a small smile of her own. I flash to last night:

_I walk into the room just as Paige is circling her clit with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other._

"_Shit." I say before I can stop myself. She opens her eyes that were previously clamped shut. _

"_Tell me what to do." she says breathlessly._

"Nothin." I tell Manny.

"So what did you and Paige do last night when after she kicked Jay out?" she asks. I flash to last night again.

_Paige enters herself with two fingers while I sit at the foot of my bed in my computer chair watching. _

"_Alex.." she breathes out. I yank my wife beater off and start to crawl up the bed to her body. When I'm hovering over her I kiss her. _

"_Tell me what you want me to do to you." I whisper into her ear and she moans._

"We talked." I say with an even bigger smile. She nods.

"So, you two are a couple now?" she asks. I nod.

"Yep." I say proudly. She gives me a smile.

"Good for you." she says. She walks over to my left so I can open my locker which opens to the right.

"Hey Lex-" slam! I had just opened my locker and someone walked into my door. I close it back a little. "Repeat after me...ow." Marco says before he falls down holding his head. Manny and I watch him fall before I shrug and open my locker again. Manny looks at me.

"So, did you finish your biology homework?" she asks like nothing happened. Shit! Paige and I forgot our homework.

"Uh..." I start.

"You're in luck. Its not due until next Friday" she tells me. I sigh in relief before closing my locker door and stepping over Marco's unmoving body and going to class. We stop outside to talk for a few minutes and then go inside. I hear a heavy boom on the door but when I look out the window I don't see anything. I shrug and walk over to my seat. I put my head down because I'm a little tired considering I didn't get any sleep last night.

"How was your night Alex?" Darcy asks. Ya know people are shocked to find out we're friends. I let out a homer Simpson mm sound and a sorta dazed laugh thinking about last night yet again.

_I'm laying back panting and sweating with Paige's head between my thighs._

"_Oh shit Paige." I moan into the room when I feel her tongue enter me._

"Eventful." I tell her. She nods.

"Cool." no Darcy. Hot. Hot is the word.

"I look up and see Paige enter the room followed by Marco.

"Hey baby." she says kissing my lips quickly and walking around my chair. She starts looking around for somewhere to sit and I blindly reach behind me to grab a chair. I hear a shriek and a plop and look and see Marco on the floor.

"Damn Del Rossi, you should be more careful." I say handing Paige the chair. I hear him scoff and class starts. Paige starts rubbing light circles on my jean clad thigh and all I can think is I can't wait for school to end.

Paige and I are sitting outside under a tree when I hear shuffling. I look up and see Marco.

"You look like hell. What happened to you?" I ask. He huffs and sits down.

"What happened to me?! Its name is Alexandra Nunez. That's what the hell happened to me." he says.

"Me?! What did I do?!" I ask.

"Everything." he says. I give him a look. "Anyway, all I wanted to say before more physical harm comes to me, is that everything that happened to you yesterday is Jay's fault. I was just helping out a friend." he says. Huh?

"What do you mean?" I ask sitting forward a little pushing Paige up a little since she's sitting on my lap.

"Yesterday, he put femelle in some of your coffee and juice. I just thought you deserved to know seeing as how you've been causing me pain all damn day." he says like a drama queen.

"Really?" I ask and he nods. I smirk widely. "'Scuse me Paige." I say.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To my mom's house. I left something of Jay's there." I say. I wonder what estrogen pills do to a man.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Coulda been better? Review please.**

* * *

and so we come to an end. thanks alot to everybody who reviewed this story... brookes's babey, craftyns99, alex.nunez, starfrosted, rojak225, momo the great, castastrofairy, contentment is beautiful, degrassijayandalex, urewhitedancer12, kohlbits, butterfly.rainbow, stranger danger, caligrl479, degrassi1son, and hotcutii3. you guys kick ass!  
there might be a sequal in the near future. ya never know:)


End file.
